


Love?

by NaeSpark



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaeSpark/pseuds/NaeSpark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lumière's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> That one anime I advise everyone to watch. Kiddy Grade.

Love?  
We are not allowed to die, let alone, to love.  
Centuries... Millenia... I have been here for so long that I have trouble processing all this information. My body doesn't even notice time going by.  
My body? _This_ body. I wasn't born in it. I didn't grow in it. Growth loses meaning in each Optimization. It's likely not to have a eaning at all.  
Optimization: The process of changing into a new unharmed body, transfering powers, memories, and spirit. Will the next Optimization be the last? I might never open my eyes. I might never see your face again.  
Your face, Éclair. The face you _show_ me, not the face my _eyes_ see. That face is everchanging.  
Your face is the one that reasonates within me. You, Éclair. I want to see _you_. You alone...  
Why am I so scared? I am so scared of never waking up. I might never wake up. What if? Will I return to nothing? Will I be alone? Will I hear the awful noise again? Will I hear the screams?  
Perhaps we should, indeed, die. Would it set us free? Perhaps... Perhaps _then_ we would be allowed to love.  
Until then, will you stay with me? By some miracle, will you stay with me? Carry me? Protect me again as I'm afraid of the dark?  
Without you, even death woud be empty.  
Fill me, Éclair. Stay with me.  
I will never be scared again.

**Author's Note:**

> www.naesnark.tumblr.com


End file.
